Be My Sky
by stephenherondale
Summary: Everything has changed after the second round in the Hunger Games. With Peeta gone, Katniss finds herself falling for the one person she'd never thought she'd lay eyes on and he's falling for her too. But will time let them be happy?
1. Sail to the West

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic, If I did, well I'd be rich as hell :D Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Her eyes were shut, her breathing soft as ever as she lay back on her bed. She was no longer in the Hunger Games and she wasn't fighting to save Peeta's life anymore. _No, instead Peeta was gone and she wasn't sure if she'd ever even see him again._

Katniss Everdeen had been feeling like this for a while now. She couldn't escape the danger. It found her; more along the lines of hunted her down really, trying to erase every bit of sanity she could possibly be holding onto after the first games.

And no one understood. None would ever actually. Gale didn't understand, he hadn't witnessed what she had, neither her mother.

Maybe Haymitch understood a fraction of what she was feeling, but he didn't realize what it was like to be the Mockingjay. She was the cause of all this mayhem about Panem. She'd be at fault if they lost. It was all on her… Her… _Her._

But all that faded away as she took a deep breath and another face floated into her mind.

_Finnick O'dair._

He understood. He had won the games just like she had, been saved from their second round in the arena, right before the clock-like contraption took their lives. They don't lie when they say your life just **ticks** by.

But Katniss had grown close to the sex icon from District 4. He had grown into one of her good friends and she never called anyone a good friend – except Gale anyways.

That brought her mind to another place. Gale Hawthorne – he loved Katniss and she knew it, but she didn't feel that for him. She thought she kind of loved Peeta, but she wasn't sure about that. What the hell was love anyways but just another ploy to get you killed?

Sitting up, she finally opened her eyes. Laying here was no longer an option; it just hurt thinking about everything. Thinking about the past and the future and worst of all; the present.

Climbing to her feet, she had to steady herself. Everything tilted at first, but few blinks solved it. She had placed her hand on the door and it turned. Gasping, she hopped back quickly, her eyes raising to meet a familiar pair of sea green ones. It was Finnick. Before she could get a word out of his mouth though, he had shut the door quickly and leaned against it. "I hope you don't mind sharing your broom closet for a moment, Katniss." A smile fell on his face and he shook his head. His body was cloaked in the familiar hospital gown she had just worn days ago and still did when she had a break down. She couldn't take her eyes off him though. That smile, it was beautiful no doubt, but she could still see the pain behind them.

She knew he had to miss Annie, the girl Finnick was madly in love with. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a hoarse sound. Pressing her lips together, she just shook her head so he knew she didn't mind. With a small hiccup, she let her gray eyes slip away from his face and toward the wall.

Seeing Finnick, well it made her miss Peeta. She was use to his lips kissing hers, always soft and subtle. But as she looked at Finnick, she wondered momentarily what it would be like to kiss him. President Snow hadn't wanted Finnick as a sex icon for nothing; he had to be good at it. His looks just helped present him even better. But Katniss had to pull herself away from whatever type of thoughts she was having about Finnick, because it would never happen. _They_ would never happen. He had Annie; she had Peeta and somewhat Gale. They would find the people that had been ripped out of their lives right?

"I need to leave Finnick," She said quietly, her eyes not meeting his face. His breathing was the only thing she could actually hear really as he moved aside not saying a word.

Finnick watched Katniss leave, his green eyes watching her until the door slammed behind her. He glanced down, his heart pounding from just standing in the same room as the girl who was stealing his heart. Too bad the girl on fire had someone else.

* * *

Sorry this was so short, I'm just getting started, the next few chapters will get deeper and longer because I have more ideas for what is to come. Review please? :]


	2. Let you shine

Hey Everyone. Sorry that I took so long to update. I was in the midst of finishing up my first semester of college and then I moved to a different state. So here is the second chapter. I'll be starting on the third one today for you guys.

Anyways, I don't own the Hunger Games. I could only wish I did. Enjoy!

* * *

"_I need to leave." Was what Katniss had said to the gorgeous man who was standing before her. The memory was still in her mind even though she was now lying in bed and trying to sleep. She wanted to escape every single thought that she had ever thought about Finnick, but the task seemed almost impossible, like her mind just wanted to torture her. _

_She had no idea what to think really. How could she even begin to like anyone like Finnick? He wasn't anything like Peeta – Hell he wasn't even anything like Gale. She never thought she'd have a crush on a superficial pretty boy like O'dair, but here she was doing just that. _

_What are you getting yourself into Everdeen? She thought to herself shaking her head. She looked out into the darkness of the District 13 bunk she shared with her Mother and Sister. She couldn't sleep at all._

_ Sitting up, she bit her lip before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Every now and again she felt like she was back at home, swinging her legs off the side of her own bed in the morning, ready for an early hunt – but this wasn't home. This was like prison. She hated everything about this place. The lack of oxygen, the terrible food, the stupid tasks they had to do that got stamped on their arm every morning (Which she refused to do). _

_She hated District 13 and the fact that they wanted her to be the face of everything having to do with the rebellion. _

_Then there were other people she hated as well at the moment, one of those people being Haymitch. She couldn't even think of his name without scowling. He should of grabbed Peeta and not her, her who let him go alone, her who got Peeta caught by the capitol. She couldn't believe it still, about what had happened._

_ And as she lay there a part of her deep down wanted the boy with the bread back, but what if she never got him back? She wasn't even sure why she cared so much after all this time – especially when her mind had risqué thoughts about Finnick. _

_It was hard not too, she decided. It wasn't just his looks that did it either. It was the look on his face when she had watched him from her hospital bed. How he seemed so fragile when someone said Annie's name. It had her wishing deep down inside that someone would look like that when someone mentioned her name and maybe someone already did, but she wasn't sure if Peeta even wanted her anymore – not after she left him there for the capitol to grab. She hit herself in the face then, to stop the thoughts from coming. She could see white dots in her vision, telling herself she hit herself a bit too hard. But the thoughts were gone for now and maybe she'd be able to get a wink of sleep._

"_Katniss, come on wake up." She could hear the soft voice say. Instantly she knew it was Prim. Her eyes opened slightly and she peered at Prim. "Prim," She whispered, looking at her little sister. She could momentarily picture how Prim looked before Katniss left for her first Hunger Games. A child with her shirt hanging out like a duck tail, so innocent – at least until her name was called. Katniss could remember the horror that rose in her as she hurried and took her sisters place. She couldn't have let Prim go in there, she could never. _

"_It's time for breakfast Katniss," Prim was saying and pulling on her arm. She pulled herself up along with Prim's help and noticed that there were clothes laid out for her, the same uniform that Prim herself was wearing. Another thing she hated about Distict 13, how they made everyone the same. Because even if she was dressed as they all were, they would all stare still because she was still the Mockingjay. She would never just be plain Katniss again. _

_Quickly she pulled on the clothes though and moved through the hallway after Prim. Her eyes didn't look at people's faces, because she didn't want to accidently see Finnick. She couldn't look at him right now._

_ She was also upset at the fact that it was this early and the man had already pushed his way inside her mind. She did glance around the room though as she ate, not seeing him anywhere. It must have meant that he was still in the hospital portion of 13, where she no longer had to be. No more IV of drugs and no more doctors poking around about how she was feeling or anything. She still had to take some pills, but they were mostly to help her not have nightmares, but they still crept through. Last night though, she didn't have any dreams about the Hunger Games, instead they were dreams about Peeta and Finnick. Which really, she'd rather dream about the mutts then them. _

_As she finished her breakfast though, she slipped away from everyone to go find her closet. She wasn't doing chores, she refused. But as she opened the door, she saw familiar eyes again – the green ones that she had been trying to avoid. The eyes of Finnick O'dair._

* * *

_Once again I'm sorry this took so long and that it wasn't as long as I promised. I just wanted to get something up for you guys, so I'll continue next chapter, except in Finnick's pov up until they meet in the closet again. I think he deserves a chapter! Please review though and tell me what you all think. And if you have any suggestions that you would like to see, please tell. I can try to plug them in :]_


	3. Get Up

[OOC;] I'm such a slow updater, I'm so sorry everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapater as much as I did writing it. I thought that Finnick needed some time in here. Do enjoy!

And No I don't own these characters or the Hunger Games.

* * *

His green hues had watched the dark-haired beauty exit the cafeteria of the exiled district. Finnick O'dair hadn't forgotten what had happened in the arena so easily. He remembered all hell breaking loose, a hell that he knew was going to take place.

He wished he could have warned her so she would have known, but she could have been captured by Capitol and he could only imagine the torture that the young girl would have endured – torture that his own girlfriend could be enduring at the moment, a torture he was sure that Peeta Mellark was enduring and maybe even more.

"I should go follow her," He whispered to himself, his tanned legs bringing his body to a standing.

Today he was dressed in the plain District 13 attire. He still had his wrist band on that stated he was a patient, but finally he was able to walk around and pretend to be normal again; even if his mental state was on the line.

His thoughts were normal as ever though, normal as he believed they could be.

They weren't exactly the same as they had been before he was thrust back into the violence of another Games. Another had done the deed of finally sending him over the mental edge – before he just always believed he could stay strong for Annie.

And now Annie was gone…

Would he ever even get her back?

Would District 13 be able to retrieve her?

_And what about Katniss Everdeen?_

He had been looking at her through a set of eyes he weren't even sure were his own anymore.

They saw things so differently, so wrong.

He looked at her and he could see himself possibly loving her if things went wrong.

She would never love him though, she had Peeta – he would return to her one day, right?

He had too, right? Because he had seen the way the girl on fire looked at the blonde and it wasn't the way friends looked at one another.

Finnick sighed and walked through the hall, looking at the stupid ugly schedule on his arm. Like he was going to obey by the stupid thing, instead he wondered if he could find Katniss and this time get her to speak to him. He wanted to chat to her, but it was as if when they came across each other, neither had to say anything. Silence was just sufficient.

He wanted to get so much closer though.

But would closer ever be enough if he were to break through the shell that surrounded Katniss?

Finnick stopped and shook his head, his bronze hair falling in his eyes. He took a few short breaths and when he pushed the strands out of his face, he met the grey eyes of the girl he had just been thinking about.

"Good Morning, Katniss." He spoke clearly, his eyes turned down toward her small lean frame.

While she was skinny from the lack of nourishment, she was still fit and he had to tear his eyes away and back toward her face, where his eyes were just as satisfied.

She just shined, even in the darkest of moments. No wonder they had chosen her as the Mockingjay.

She was just what Panem needed to move past Snow's dictatorship.

"Morning Finnick," she had finally returned, a soft pink covered her cheeks.

"Would you like to join me in a stroll through the lovely District 13?" He asked, a grin spreading on his face as she discreetly gave him a small nod.

They walked along in an awkward silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke up.

"And over here we have a lovely view of the door of an underground bunker; the metal is a dim gray and probably is very outstanding in holding the dirt out of this place." He joked, though Katniss didn't seem to show any laughter towards it.

"That was lame wasn't it?" He said quietly, his cheeks growing red for the first time in months.

"Just a bit," Katniss returned, a fraction of a smile appearing on the thin lips.

They continued on, finally slipping away into the ever famous closet they shared and the two fell to the floor, Finnick's back pressed against the solid, cold metal of the door.

"So how is the girl on fire holding up in District 13?"

"I feel like a fire that has been put out by dirt actually, but thanks for asking." She retorted.

Finnick glanced away and finally looked back at her.

"You know, I know you are worried about Peeta. I can see the way you flinch when his name is mentioned, or how the first few days you said his name in your sleep. But the only way he is going to come back alive is if you get up and stop wasting time being the fragile girl I know you aren't. In that arena, I saw a girl who was willed to do whatever it took to make sure that boy got out alive, and I'd like to see her again. Be the girl who doesn't take anyone's crap, be the girl on fire." Finnick said, standing up.

"I have faith in you, we all do. So if you really want Peeta back, be the Mockingjay – I'll be by your side all through it too. I'll fight to the death with you."

With that he gave her a nod and opened the door and glided through it swiftly and down the hall to do the first job on his arm.

* * *

I hope you all loved it. I'm working on the new chapter now, I swear. Maybe it will even be up tomorrow or tonight! Reviews please :3 You all make me feel amazing when you do that. It keeps me going.

There will be a little bit of Fluff between K&F next chap as well. :P Thought you'd like to know!


	4. Skyrocket Away

**Hey there guys. Sorry it took me so insanely long to get another chapter up. I'm slow and lame I know. But I hope you enjoy this, it's not my best because I'm at school and I was rushing but I do hope it's satisfying. Also near the end, Microsoft Word decided to be all 'Hey, I hate you so I'm going to mess up your paragraph spacing' and well, I tried everything to fix it, but I suck. So ignore that little weird mess up at the end. I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!**

**Ps. I don't own Katniss, Finnick, etc. I only write about them in some crazy alternate universes...Don't sue me.**

* * *

Katniss stared at the bland door for what seemed like hours after Finnick had disappeared out it. Her mind was empty of thoughts, mainly because she was unsure of what had just occurred. Was Finnick telling her to try to fight for Peeta? Or was there a completely different meaning behind what he had spoken?

Did she want to fight for Peeta? Was this what she wanted in all honesty? To put her family in the line of danger once more to fight to bring someone back that could already be so far gone? The answer to those questions weren't easy to say.

Because part of her did…

But another part of her wanted someone else - _and that someone else was not Gale._

With her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around them giving her a secure feeling, Katniss took a few deep breaths. There were so many decisions she needed to make, but actually deciding was the electric fence that stood before her. Anywhere she tried to jump over would end up in zapping her, causing her pain no matter what way she tried to select.

In the end, someone would get hurt and she was positive it wasn't going to be someone in the male gender.

The gray eyes were still locked on the door when it opened, revealing the familiar eyes of Gale Hawthorne. She didn't want to see him, she wanted to be alone, but when her mouth opened, only a raspy sound came out.

"You are wanted in command." He spoke; his voice was strong and confident. Katniss could use some confidence right now, but all she had was a heart that was shattering minute by minute and a district that needed her but she didn't feel she could help.

"Well you can tell them I'm not interested. I can't be who they want me to be, I can't be their mockingjay, they need to find someone else." She meant for her voice to be strong, but instead it came out like one of the small kitten mews that Buttercup would give to Prim when he wanted to seem innocent. Katniss wasn't innocent though, she was pathetic, a sad excuse for a person.

Gale's eyes narrowed at her, not giving her any sympathy. "If you don't come, I've been ordered to drag you, which I'd prefer not to do if you don't mind." He gave her a shrug and stuck out his hand. "Come on, everyone is waiting, it won't take too long."

She looked at his hand with weary eyes.

This felt like a trap for one of the animals she use to hunt in the woods of District 12, she never did like being the prey, she'd rather the predator and here in District 13, that part of her was gone, she couldn't be herself. Especially not locked underground like she was, she needed to breathe and fresh air wasn't permitted.

With a sigh she took his hand, the rough skin felt somewhat soothing as helped her up and Katniss found herself staring at Gale as they walked. er Her

He still looked like the same boy she first met in the woods, but more defined and older. It made her miss the old days, before Prim got reaped and she took her sister's place. It made her wish thing were as they had once been before. They weren't though and she choked back a small sob.

In the command room, people were seated around a large circular table. She noticed Finnick sitting in one of the mesh chairs, but she ignored him, keeping her eyes away from those brilliant green ones.

She was barely paying attention when someone began to speak. When she glanced up in the direction the voice was coming from she looked right back down. She didn't want to sit here and listen to President Coin, she didn't want to sit here and be in this room, and she surely didn't want to be the mockingjay.

"We all know that in order to further launch our attack on the Capitol and bring them down, we need someone to be the face of the rebellion." Katniss could feel the eyes on her as Coin continued. "We need a Mockingjay, someone who is ready to stand and show the District and the Capitol that it's time for a change. That's why we are all here today, because we need to make sure that the person we need to do this, will stand up and finally become what she was destined to be."

Coin had come to a stop and she could feel the woman's cold eyes on her. Katniss looked up and met Coin's look with full force. "And I don't step up?" Katniss spoke, her mouth set in a firm line.

"You will step up. You don't have much of a choice in the matter. Either you start now and this war ends sooner with fewer casualties or you can prolong this and more people will die."

This is where Katniss didn't know what to say next. Her decision affected lives…it affected Peeta's life and her own. It affected her family's life and Gale's and his family.

She looked at the faces around her, her eyes straying a few seconds longer on Finnick's. He would never be happy again if she didn't step up. He would never have Annie back if she didn't. She couldn't do that to him.

"I want to think about it. That's all I have further to say about this." She spoke.

It was hours later when she ran into Finnick again.

They didn't talk at first, instead choosing silence.

It was comforting though, they didn't need to talk to say something. Both of them understood.

She did decide to speak after a half hour went by, her dark orbs staring at his bright ones.

"I'm going to choose to be the mockingjay, Finnick." She whispered, her hands folding in her lap.

They were sitting together in her bunker, her mother and sister were still busy with their chores.

"Is that what you are sure you want?" He whispered back, his hot breath hit her face and she felt her heart

jump.

She didn't say anything at first, not quite sure what to speak. Somehow he knew what she wanted though

and his hand came to rest upon hers.

It took the brunette a minute to realize they were kissing, but his lips were nice against hers and she had

been craving intimacy like this. She had only ever kissed one person and now that the one person may

possibly be gone forever she couldn't bare to think about it. Instead she let herself get wrapped up in

Finnick.

Pulling away she looked at him carefully, the words forming in her head. "I'm not sure what I want."

* * *

**Yeah...I got a little carried away and I probably don't make any sense at all. o. Anyways, review and tell me if you hated it or if you have any suggestions. I had to get them out of the supply closet...I hope choosing the bedroom wasn't too bad. :| I'll try to get the next chap up soon though. But yeah...review and I'll love you forever and give you a special treat. _[hehehe] - my evil laugh _**


End file.
